Primordial Enchanting
by siriusleenott
Summary: or The Tale of Albus Potter. Albus is all grown up, but still searching for his call. Or is he searching for something darker? Read about Albus and his search for old magic.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Alf Allenby was quite happy in his home in the little village of Somerset.

He was born there, but had, in his youth, lived a couple of years in Manchester. But since he never felt like he belonged there, he moved back as soon as his two children left the house. And he was planning to live there till the end of his long life. He loved the village. It was quiet and friendly. The most exciting thing that had happened in the town was twenty-five years ago when the cows had broke free and roamed the town.

At the moment Alf was sitting in his front garden, with a blanket around his shoulder and a cup of tea in his hand. When he sat there, amongst the rhododendrons, he had a clear view of the village. Though most houses lay in darkness, (the time was nearing midnight), the moon lit up the river flowing straight through the hamlet. Alf smiled and took a sip from the slowly cooling liquid in his cup.

A flash of light, down by the bookstore, made him choke on the tea. Coughing with tears in his eyes he stood up trying to get a better view of the scene. In the clear moonlight he saw a cloaked figure looking nervously around. He then strode towards the door of the bookstore. Alf was just about to rush inside to call the police, when there was another flash of light. Alf was mesmerized.

Another figure had appeared out of nowhere. He heard it shout, and saw it stepping towards the first character drawing something from its pocket. Alf turned on the spot, every thought of policemen blown out the window, and rushed inside to grab a jacket.

In ten minutes town, Alf was panting down the main street towards the bookstore. Slowing down just outside, he found the door unlocked, without any sign of forced entry. As quietly as possible he opened the door and stepped inside. He could hear voices from the back of the store, but moved to the desk. He knew the bookstore so well that he didn't need light to see where he was going. Hiding behind a bookshelf he could hear the conversation perfectly.

"You're mad, Albus!" a female voice whispered. "No, not mad. Obsessed."

There came no answer, but a sigh from the same voice was heard. He heard a word he couldn't make out and a light was seen. Slow footsteps moved across the wooden floor.

"Albus, let's get out of here before the muggle awakes" the female uttered herself again.

Alf was dumfounded by the word, but decided to eavesdrop instead of trying to figure it out.

"Rose, please be quiet" a male voice said, probably the one named Albus. "Help me look instead"

The girl, Rose, sighed again.

"What does it look like then?"

"It has bronze bindings and blue covers. That's all I know"

A silence followed. A silence so deep that, if not for the moving flashlights (because that was what Alf had figured it was), Alf would've thought that they've gone. He didn't know how long he stood there; there was no thought of checking his clock in this darkness. But after what felt like at least half an hour he heard someone gasp.

"Rose, I think found it!"

There were hurrying steps and soon there was another gasp.

"What does it say?" Albus said.

"Akh Adophis"

"This is it!"

Alf had stretched forward to have a greater look, but had stretched too far. At his age it was quite far, and he fell with a crack. There was complete stillness and a second later the light was on him. He looked up. There stood two people, not older than twenty-five, in long cloaks. Each of them held a stick in their hands, which in some strange way shone from the tip of them.

As he had expected there was a girl and a boy. The boy had a frightened look in his green eyes, peering out from under the black hair. He stood a step behind the girl clutching a large battered book in his left hand. Her curly short hair and eyes made her look both smart and concentrated. Without letting Alf out of her sight, she spoke.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Albus"

"What are we going to do?" the boy asked back, looking at his friend.

"Oi!"

This was the first time Alf spoke, beginning to anger. He was a dear friend of Mr. Cook, the owner of the bookstore, and if someone was going to steal from the store he was going to put up a fight, despite his sixty-eight years. When he spoke, both youngsters looked at him again.

"You better get out of here before I call the police"

To his amazement the girl smiled kindly.

"I'm afraid you won't remember what to tell them"

"What are you going to do, Rose?" the boy asked, with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

The girl pointed the stick straight at the still laying Alf's forehead.

"_Obliviate_"

A blue shine was the last thing Alf remembered when Mr. Cook came down the next morning to find him sleeping on the floor. Since then, Alf was conscious to lock his door before he went to bed so he wouldn't sleep walk anymore. The story was gladly told at the pub for weeks to come.


	2. Chapter 1  Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 1 - Grimmauld Place**

The sky outside the windows of 12 Grimmauld Place was shifting from blue to a deep red as the sun sunk. The dining room inside was filled with more people than usual, all sitting around the long table talking, laughing and eating. A short house-elf with a round nose ran around the table, constantly filling their glasses with nettle wine.

Albus Potter the chicken around on his plate. He wasn't hungry; he had more interesting things on his mind. He glanced over at his father, talking to his godson Ted at the end of the table, hoping that he would get to leave the table soon. But his father didn't seem to notice him. He looked down at the elf as she poured some more blue wine into his glass. He gave her a smile, and she bowed as she hurried around the table.

"So James" his mother's voice made him turn his attention towards her, her flaming red hair in a bun for the evening. "How's the team coming along? Will Puddlemere win against the Prides next week?"

Albus could see his brother take the hand of the girl beside him as he laughed. He had never seen the girl before, but it was obviously James' new girlfriend. She had short light hair and grey eyes whom made Albus think of winter skies.

"We'll see" his brother said. "Both me and Vera think we have a pretty good chance, though"

"So no inside scoop for your dear old mum?" Ginny asked with a blink.

"I'm sorry, no" James laughed.

"I'm sorry Ms McNeil" Albus father said. "Which position did you say you played for Puddlemere?"

"Oh" James' girlfriend spoke, showing small signs of nervousness. "I'm the seeker"

"Ah, my old position" Harry said, taking a sip from his wine.

"How was Italy, Lily?" Ted asked, his hair its usual turquoise.

"Ah, it was awesome. Me and Flannery went to all these really cool theatres and…"

As his redheaded sister started her story about the fantastic plays at _Il Teatro Di Camicallo_, Albus stopped listening. He was way too excited to be sitting here, pretending to care about her sister's travel to Naples or about his brother's new girlfriend. He'd heard it all before and Albus hated the acting of social gatherings. It was with his closest family, but with Vera there everyone's behavior changed, and Albus hated every time that happened.

Most of al Albus wanted to go upstairs to his room and bury himself in the new book he had finally got his hands on. Oh, the old magic that could be found in that book. The olden spells, centuries old hexes and ancient curses. Lately he had become obsessed with it – the old magic of the world. It started two years ago, when he was still at Hogwarts, during a lesson with professor Binns. The professor had held a lesson about the Isis, the Great Sorceress of Egypt, when he made a passing about her using Egyptian magic in her duel against Bato the Banished. Immediately Albus' was concentrating on what he was saying. But professor Binns had carried on talking about how Bato died. Albu's hand was reached in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Porcher?" the ghostly professor said as he looked up from behind his thick glasses.

"You said something about Egyptian magic" Albus answered, feeling that his classmates awakening from their slumber. He could see his cousin Rose on the seat beside him, looking confused. "You mean there are other types of magic?"

"Of course, Mr. Porcher" Binns said. "There's old magic from all over the world. To continue with Bato the Banished's sister who stole the cloak of–"

"But what kind of magic is that?" Albus asked, pressing the subject on. "Where do you learn it?"

"Oh, you can't learn it anymore" the professor answered. "Most of it is banned and dangerous. One would be a fool to try and learn anything like that! As I said, the cloak of Bato the Banished was then stolen by her younger sister–"

"But–" Albus began, but felt then felt Rose's hand on his arm, and he quieted down.

This started an interest which made him spend days in the library, searching through book after book on old spells and hexes, writing them down. But he didn't really find anything actually interesting so when he graduated his interest continued, buying almost every book there was on the subject. It developed into an obsession and at every chance he got he searched for more.

"What about you Al?"

Albus was woken from his thoughts by his mother's voice. He looked up to see six pair of eyes staring at him. He looked at his mother, who was smiling towards him.

"What?"

"How's working at the Ministry?"

"Oh…" Albus looked down on his plate. "Well, it's alright."

"Yeah" James said with sarcasm in his voice. "Coming up with muggle excuses all day long must be _so_ exciting!"

"Shut it" Albus answered.

"James, please…" their father said, then turning to Albus again. "I've heard Plumbeus Cloet is quite as the head of the Muggly-Worthy Excuse Committee. What did you say that–"

"So Teddy" Harry was interrupted by his daughter before he could finish the sentence. "When's the baby due?"

Albus felt relieved as the attention of the wizards and witches around the table were focused on someone else. And talking about his boring job at the Ministry would only give his brother another thing to tease him about. He wasn't really in the mood to allow him that pleasure.

"In a month" Ted said, beaming at the Potter family. "Victoire is really excited, but I think Mrs. Weasley is even more so"

"Have you thought of names yet?" Lily seemed excited.

"Yeah" Ted began. "But we haven't decided yet."

The clock in the corner of the room rang showing that it was half past seven. Harry motioned for the house-elf to come to him and asked her kindly if she would bring out the dessert. Ted rose to his feet.

"I really must be going. Victoire is waiting for me at home" he said and shook his godfather's hand. "Thank you so much for dinner"

"See you at the office on Monday then" Harry said.

As Ted kissed Ginny on the cheek Albus rose from his seat to.

"May I be excused?" he asked, the question mostly directed towards his mother and when she nodded he followed Ted out of the dining room to the hallway. After receiving a hug and a "Take care kiddo'" from Ted he went up the three flights of stairs to his room.

His room was untidy, at its best. The table by the window was covered in books and parchments, there was even piles of books on the floor. Cloaks and robes lay on the floor and in a heap on a chair by the door. An empty bird-cage stood on top of a pile of books and old newspapers lay by the window. Albus quickly entered and closed the door before sitting down on a chair by the table. A book lay open with strange hieroglyphics covering its pages. Albus sighed.

It had gone by one month since he got the book from that muggle bookshop, but he still hadn't found out anything important in it. He had spent countless sleepless nights trying to decipher the signs without luck. He had even sent a copy of a page to Rose, but she hadn't been able to understand it either.

His thoughts were interrupted by a picking sound from the window. He looked up and saw his brown owl wanting to get in. He hurried over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in let go of a letter above the table before making its way into the empty cage. Albus, closing the window behind him, sat down at the table again taking the letter in his hands.

"Albus Potter, 12 Grimmauld Place, London"

He recognized his friend's handwriting, and turning the letter over he could see that it had been sealed with the coat of arms of his family. Albus quickly opened it and peered down at the neatly written, but very short message.

"Al,

I've found something you need to see. Get here as soon as you can.

Yours Scorpius."


End file.
